codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ulrich Stern/Gallery: Season 1
Earth Ulrichsdiscovery.jpg|Ulrich find the foot step of the giant Teddy Bear in Teddygozilla. Teddygozilla Party Crasher.gif|The giant Teddy bear at Kadic. Teddygozillapulverized.jpg|About to get crushed by Giant Teddy Bear. Ulrichdear.jpg|Leaning on a chair in Seeing Is Believing. 2011-08-14 1358.png|About to draw something. 2011-08-14 1509.png|Seems doesn't like studying. 2011-08-14 1522.png|He is poisoned by X.A.N.A.'s gas. Ulrich 0089.jpg|Angry at Sissi for blackmailing him. Ulrich 0090.jpg|Happy that Sissi backmailed back by Yumi. Tumblr lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io6 400.jpg|Talking to Odd in Big Bug. 4 first flashbacks.png|Ulrich feels pain as X.A.N.A.'s Nanobot attacking his memory. 2 ulrich gets a love letter.png|Reading a letter. Faux depart 395.jpg|Thanking Jim for his help. 15 ulrich has a laughing fit.png|The laughing gas attacking him. WHAAAAAT!!!.PNG|''"WHAT!"'' 2011-08-15 2117.png|With Sissi in Log Book. 2011-08-15 2118.png|She blackmails him using his diary. Log book 399-1-.jpg|He get his diary back. Poor ulrich 2.png|Ulrich is unconscious in the posessed bulldozer. 4 ulrich and finson.png|Talking with James Finson in End of Take. 13 stuck.png|Pinned together with Sissi. 7.5 cut off from the rest of the world.png|Sissi flirting with him. 15 caught red handed.png|Caught Sissi red handed when she sends a fake love letter in Swarming Attack. 3 not paying attention.png|Thinking about the fake love letter. 7 sissi the nurse.png|Sissi helps an injured Ulrich. 13 romeo.png|Ulrich plays Romeo in Laughing Fit. IMG 1165.PNG IMG 1163.PNG Tumblr m41rnthtww1r7qs82o1 500.png|Smelling a rose. I'll take care of the bulldozers.png|Ulrich in the bulldozer in Cruel Dilemma. Tumblr lywiv6TVwQ1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Talking with Yumi about Tetris Annihilator in Frontier. Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|Agrees to be Milly's prom date in Teddygozilla. 5 he's so cute!.png tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo6_1280.jpg tumblr_lvr6p2nH4u1qfh7oz.png Ulrich.jpg|Relaxing in his dorm room. Ulrich & Emily in Episode- Routine.png|Chatting with Emily. Ulrich at the Goals.jpg|Ulrich is pretty optimist with his performance in Zero Gravity Zone. Ulrich 096.jpg|Upset with Jeremie over the phone. Can you bring yumi back.png|Worried about Yumi in Cruel Dilemma. Ulrich goes to help yumi.png Clap de fin 066.jpg|Ulrich and James Finson in End of Take. Virtual 14 ready to jump.png|Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd about to leap off the platform. Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png|Ulrich and the rest heading into the Forest Sector. Ulrichxyumikiss.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich almost have their first kiss. Ulrich 0503.jpg|Ulrich takes a stance with his clones. Ulrich ID Card.jpg|Ulrich's Lyoko ID Card in Season 1. Routine 332.jpg|Hiding behind cover in the Desert Sector. tumblr_m56mqbZiVX1rrozm7o1_500.png|He's frozen solid by a Blok's freeze ray. Triplicate.jpg|Ulrich with his clones again, ready to fight. Blok about to attack image 1.png|The Blok ready to attack from behind.. 13 aelita's alright.png|Ulrich is seen in the background. Routine 025.jpg|What could they be looking at? Team Rage.png|They aren't too happy with Odd. Lyokoulrich.jpg|In the Desert Sector. Tumblr lzgl0ouitC1qlvb12o1 500.png|''"Impact!"'' Triplification-1-.jpg|''"Triangulate!"'' 146px-9 revision.png|Sparing time with Odd. Image problem 5.jpg|Attacking simultaneously! Ulrich still ice cold image 2.png|..Still frozen. Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png|Meeting in the tower. Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png|About to be attacked by a Krab. Just in Time Ulrich vs monster image 2.png|Facing off with a Kankrelat. Just in Time Ulrich vs a Krab image 1.png|A Krab about to fire at Ulrich from behind. Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png|Following the trail of Pulsations with Aelita. Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png|Running from three Kankrelats in Season 1. Code-lyoko-ulrich-uses-triangulate-on-a-blok-in-the-forest-sector.png|Attacking a Blok. Le voir pour le croire 288.jpg|Slicing the Sector's surface out of boredom. Le voir pour le croire 280.jpg|Trying to find the tower with Odd and Aelita. 36eme dessous 323.jpg|Being virtualized with Odd in the Mountain Sector. Code_Terre_365.jpg|The Factory Interface Shows Ulrich Vs A Megatank D_un_cheveu_315.jpg|Ulrich Vs Krab >> More images of Ulrich in Season 2 Category:Ulrich Category:Season 1 Category:Gallery